


what trauma? (nothing happened to me)

by tsUWUkki



Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, how tf do you even tag, i think its pretty good, its about the war, theres a lot of death an destruction, youve been warned :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsUWUkki/pseuds/tsUWUkki
Summary: I wrote this for a Social Studies/English assignment instead of writing an essay. I got an A+, so I suppose it must be fairly nice.Basically, the jist of it is supposed to be how the US wars function and how it's changed from way back when and now. It involves aftermath :) There's also major character death, so be warned.





	1. April 16, 1860.

It was early morning, and the sun was just coming up. Hinata was normally not up this early, but he suspected it was just simply one of those off days. Though he would be later proven right, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. It was there all morning. When he got dressed, when he ate a short breakfast with his family, and finally, when the mail arrived.

His mother entered the main room, holding a crisp piece of paper in hand, tears streaked down both cheeks. Hinata seldom saw his mother show negative emotion, so this was a new experience for him, and he did not know what to expect.

"Shouyou, my dear son," His mother came forward and pulled them closer, shoulder to shoulder. He willingly rested his head on her shoulder, and she rubbed his back.

"It's time."

Hinata knew what this meant, they had talked about it before. He was being drafted to join the military and fight against the southern states to end slavery.

He relished the moment, though it didn't last long, for there was a knock at the door.

"Hinata! Hey, scrub, open up!" Hinata recognized the voice of his best friend, Tobio, outside his front door, and moved from his mother's embrace. As his hand reached the door handle, he hesitated. 

"Open the door, I have bad news!"

After a moment, Hinata turned the doorknob and opened the door to see his friend. 

"Yes, Kageyama?" Hinata queried, eyes beginning to water. He just wanted to be with his family.

"You got the letter too, didn't you?"


	2. March 10, 2011.

Shots were going off in all direction. Bullets whizzing past so fast you could feel the heat on your skin and then they were gone. Nagisa was cowering behind a building, with his eyes screwed shut and his back against the crumbling wall. He had no clue how he was avoiding the bullets in the dark shadows behind towering buildings. He prayed none of them would hit him or his best friend, Karma. Though he didn't know where Karma was, he knew he couldn't be far, and was also just praying he would be safe.

He was ripped from his thoughts when Karma scrambled around the corner, clutching his gun like it was what was keeping him alive. Which, if you want to get technical, it was.

"Karma! Are you alright?" Nagisa screamed over the noises to be heard. Karma yelled something back, but could tell Nagisa couldn't hear him, so he just nodded. He had more to say that couldn't be shown through any shakes or nods, and pulled Nagisa's face to his.

"They're moving in!" He shouted. Nagisa scrunched his nose.

"They're what?"

He was once again interrupted, this time by the enemy. They turned the corner, not wanting a close quarters fight. Karma slipped in the dirt, and turned to shoot while Nagisa helped him up. Nagisa knew he should've kept running, but he didn't want to leave his best friend behind. Despite knowing, he still disobeyed his conscience.

After Karma was pulled up, the Libyans saw an opportunity to advance, and took it. When they began rushing forward, Karma and Nagisa began pulling back. There were more coming, and they knew they were doomed if they stayed. Nagisa almost slipped just as his friend had, but just as Karma caught him, he felt a searing pain in his leg. Though he could say he assumed he pulled a muscle slipping or something, they were fighting in unknown territory, and there were guns. He knew he was shot as soon as it happened.

When he was shot, he stumbled and slipped from Karma's grip. He had been scared before, but today he was terrified. Karma grabbed him by his upper arms and yanked him up harsly, making him cry out.

"Shiota, I know it hurts, but you have to try!" Karma cried out, pulling him forward with all his might. Nagisa used the strength in his other leg to push himself upward, but fell once more with another burning pain in his lower leg. With the sounds of raging war around him and his blurry vision, he couldn't figure out what anything was, where they were, or what Karma was saying.

After what seemed like a lifetime, but could've only been minutes or seconds, Nagisa felt Karma's pressure on his upper arms cease, and he felt himself fall to the ground. With his leg still burning, and his head pounding, he allowed everything to go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the chapters are short. It's supposed to be this way. It's a short story :)


	3. April 14, 1861

Hinata was sitting in the medical tent, a bullet in his shoulder, and Kageyama infected with.. well, something. He had bunches of small blisters over his body, and a fever. The doctors didn't know what he had, or how to fix it, but they had an idea. Actually, more like Hinata had an idea. Well, to the most precise, Hinata volunteered to be a part of the idea.

"Are you sure about this, Shouyou?" The doctor asked, reaching for Kageyama's blistered arm.

"Of course I am, doctor..."

"Sugawara. Just call me Suga." He smiled, pulling his gloves over his hands.

"Now, in order to do this, I just need to get the pus from the blister to the healing bullet wound in your shoulder. Should be easy enough, though I'm not entirely sure." Sugawara informed him, already having the pus on the scalpel.

"I'm inclined to ask again, Shouyou, Are you sure you want to do this? It could have serious repercussions if our hypothesis isn't correct." The edges of his mouth, that were once turned upward, were now pointed slightly down. Hinata just nodded, pulling his shirt down to reveal his clean, but gory, shoulder.

Suga tilted his head slightly as he moved the scalpel forward and pushed the blunt end to his wound. Hinata inhaled sharply, careful not to move or worsen the fair amount of pain he was already enduring. Suga placed the scalpel back on the table and turned to Hinata.

"That's it, simple. Now we wait."


	4. April 16, 1861

It's been 2 days, and Hinata only had a small cough. The sickness hadn't gotten to him yet, and Sugawara made the executive decision to repeat the same spreading process with the rest of the soldiers. Kageyama still hadn't recovered, in fact, he was getting worse. He had a constant cough, and his face was always in a dull ache from his blisters. Hinata was beginning to worry that he might not be able to fight again, or get through it at all.

"Shouyou?" Kageyama lifted his head off his bed. Hinata shuffled over to him and sat down, avoiding his legs.

"Yeah, Tobio?"

"I really hope that the cure helps." Kageyama breathed out.

"What do you mean?" Hinata took his hand in his own and leaned forward. Kageyama shook his head.

"What Suga did to help you. It's going to help others in the future. I know it is."


	5. March 12, 2011

Nagisa woke to a bright light, and instantly squeezed his eyes closed. After a moment, he felt once again the sharp pain in his head, and a dull ache in his lower abdomen. He finally opened his eyes, and let them adjust to the bright light. As soon as he could see, he pushed himself upward to sit and rest his throbbing cranium on the headboard of the bed he was sitting on.

First, he realized he was in a hospital. Then, he realized he couldn't feel his legs. Next, he looked down and saw that he had no leg. He was missing one. Finally, he remembered what happened, and why he was there. 

In the blink of an eye, he was back on the battlefield. He felt the bullets whiz past him as they did not even 2 days prior. Only this time, not all of them whizzed past. Hundreds of bullets lodged in his right leg, forcing him fall over.

"Nagisa!" He heard a scream to his left, and turned to find Karma held at gunpoint by a heavily clothed individual. His hands were tied behind his back, and he stood on his knees. He began to struggle, and the unidentified man kneed him in the back of the head. Nagisa, terrified, began screaming at them. Begging the man not to hurt his friend. After a moment, the gun was brought to Karma's head, and the trigger was pulled.

Suddenly, Nagisa was back in the hospital room, surrounded by doctors and nurses.

"Sir? Sir, please calm down!" Nagisa registered that he was still screaming at the top of his lungs, and cut himself off, gasping for air he so desperately needed. After he'd stopped screaming, half of the crowd had gone, and he was alone with one doctor and two nurses standing off to the side messing with medicines.

"Where am I? Why am I here!" He yelled at the doctor that stood in front of him, his throat now raw from the screaming. The doctor gave a small smile, and placed his hand on Nagisa's shoulder, causing him to flinch and scream again. The doctor removed his hand, and pulled out a phone.

"My name is Doctor Karasuma, and you lost your leg. You were brought here and I was told that you're going home once you've recovered enough. You can call your family and tell them. We're also afraid you might be suffering from PTSD, considering your outburst just now, and the outbursts from yesterday. Which you probably don't remember. You woke up 4 times throughout the night screaming and crying, we had to sedate you every time." The doctor handed him the phone, and Nagisa took it with shaky hands.

"Where's Karma?" Simon questioned, wanting to know his best friend was okay.

"Oh, the dark haired lad that came in with you? Akabane, was it? I'm sorry. He's passed on. You have my condolences." The doctor turned to leave, but Nagisa stopped him.

"Wait!" His voice cracked as he began crying.

"How? What happened to him?" The doctor shook his head as he continued his walking, speaking as he did so.

"He was shot in the head carrying you to safety."


	6. June 17, 1911.

It's been many years, and Hinata survived the war. Slavery is no longer a thing in either the North or the South. Hinata returned home to his family, and began studying to be a doctor. He wanted to help people to avoid catching the disease that sealed Kageyama's fate so long ago, a disease that America now knew as smallpox.

These days, all you had to do was inject a healthy person with the infection. The blood cells would easily fight it off, and then become immune. You would no longer get smallpox. There were also other disease or illnesses that they had vaccines and inoculations for.

After a few years, Hinata met someone and made a family of his own. He married his wife, Charlotte, and had 3 kids. Two girls and a boy. Though he considered the past to be in the past, he told stories of the war to his children. He told them about the disease, smallpox, and their personal battle with it. He even told them about Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt too bad, because Hinata's portion wasn't as... intense, in my opinion. Just wait for the rest of Nagisa's side of the story ;))


	7. March 14, 2011.

Two more freakouts later, Nagisa was finally authorized to use the phone and call his parents. He had little time, only 10 minutes, and was to just basically explain to them that he was coming home. He dialed the number on the paper he had as Dr. Karasuma exited the room, and pulled the phone to his ear. It took only a moment for his mother to answer.

"Hello?" Her honeyed voice flowed through the phone's speakers.

"Um.. Hi mom."

"Shiota? What's wrong? Where are you? How are you calling me!" Her voice becomes more high pitched as she yells into the phone. Nagisa made a face.

"Mom, everything's fine. I'm... I'm coming home." There was a moment of silence between them. Nagisa held his breath.

"Really? Darling, that's wonderful! When will you arrive?" Nagisa could practically hear her smile through the static messing with her voice. He hesitated.

"Soon. I promise. But I have a question." He breathed out the breath he had been holding onto.

"Oh, of course sweetie! What is it?"

"I have this friend... He has nowhere to go, and I was wondering if he could be with us."

"That's no problem! I can arrange a bedroom for him right now." Nagisa silently shook his head, knowing she couldn't see him.

"You don't understand. He has... issues, you could say."

"Oh, hun. We can deal with 'issues.'"

"He's missing a leg." Nagisa blurted.

"Oh... Well, that changes a bit. Don't you think that will be in the way a bit? I don't know how well he'll fit in with us either."

"Mom, he has PTSD, he can't just live on his own!" Nagisa wailed, eyes beginning to water.

"I'm sorry honey, I just don't think it'll be good for us. You can help find him another home."

"But mom," Nagisa tried to reason, but she spoke ahead of him.

"Shiota Nagisa, no is no, end of discussion."

"Okay." Nagisa whispered into the phone, almost unheard and trying to hold back his tears.

"So you'll be coming home soon, then?" His mother asked cheerfully, already back to her normal self. Nagisa nodded again even though she couldn't see him.

"Uh.. sure, yeah."


	8. March 17, 2011.

It was 7 in the morning when the doorbell rang. Nagisa's mother, Rose, ran to open it, suspecting it was her son. Her boy had finally come home. When she got to the door, she was fairly surprised and shocked to see two sturdy men in army uniforms. One dark skinned and a bit on the heavier side, the other pale and slim with freckles.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Rose Nagisa, and you are..?"

"We know who you are." The freckled man spoke.

"We come to share news. You're the mother of Shiota Nagisa, correct?" Rose nodded, her eyes watering as her mind filled with questions and assumptions.

"Your son, he..." The freckled man paused for a moment. The dark skinned male realized he wasn't going to speak anymore, and took his place.

"We're very sorry, Ma'am, but your son has passed on." He spoke, his expression stern but empathetic. Rose immediately broke down and began sobbing like a child.

"Please, you have to tell me. He was safe in the hospital, what on earth happened?" Rose's voice shook as she opened the door wider.

"He did it himself, Miss. He was left unsupervised for the day, and he got into the medicine cabinets. His body has already been transported, and his funeral is in a week's time. Just in Koro's Graveyard, not to far from your home. We are sorry again."

"Did he leave a note?"

"I'm afraid not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!!


	9. March 26, 2011.

Rose dried her eyes before passing through the graveyard gate and walking towards the east side. When she got there, she caught glimpse of 3 more people waiting in front of the open casket. She stopped walking. She needed to prepare herself. She didn't think she could handle seeing her son's lifeless body in that box. She just continued to stand for a moment, and someone caught her eye. Her eldest daughter, Izumi.

Izumi speed walked over to her, rubbing her eyes with her sleeves. As she reached her mother she pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, mom." Rose rubbed Izumi's back for a moment before pulling away. Izumi turned around to walk back to the small group, and her Rose followed. She trailed behind, stuck in her thoughts. She had been thinking about it all week, and she still couldn't understand. Why would he do it? She couldn't figure out why. He had no reason, he was coming home. As she walked up to the side of the casket, finally ready to see her son's face, she finally had the answers to her questions, and she was disgusted with herself.

He was missing his right leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
